madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn (Michelia)/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has met many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Vanadis Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is also Tigre's childhood crush and ally under the alliance between Alsace and Olmutz through the friendship between Urs and Lana. Both are in love with each others, but they refrain from showing it officially-although people close to them can see their closeness very clearly- because the difference of their status. Tigre is just a countryside noble in Brune without political power; while Mila is a Vanadis of Zhcted, and as seen from Lana, would still have powerful influence even after retiring. They made a promise to wait until Tigre can shoot the silver star (or gain enough achievement to be able to proudly propose Mila to a marriage. Militsa Estes Vanadis of Osterode. Tigre knows her as Mila's junior who has a peculiar personality. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz who is Mila's arch rival and also Tigre's ally. She first met Tigre when visiting Olmutz palace. After being rescued by Tigre and defeated Leshy together, she gets closer to him. She also respect Tigre who spend the night without doing anything even though both are almost naked, because his loyalty for Mila. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and ally of both Tigre and Mila. He knows Sofy through Mila and the three of them are close friends. Sofya have affection towards Tigre and would tease him when she has a chance, but she also support Tigre and Mila's love. Family Urs Vorn Tigre's father and the Earl of Alsace. Unlike the original counterpart, in this timeline, Urs is the still the ruler of Alsace despite his illness. Dian Vorn Tigre's half brother. Titta A young housemaid of House Vorn. Raffinac Tigre's right-hand man who serves House Vorn. Friends and Allies Lana Lourie A retired Vanadis who hails from Olmutz and also Mila's mother. During his childhood, Lana was one of few figures who recognizes Tigre's archery skill. Jaronov (To be added...) King Faron Roland They first met during the last battle of Muozinel campaign. Roland is amazed at Tigre's marksmanship, who are able to aim correctly the eyes of battle elephants from distance. Tigre respect Roland for his strength and more after the Black Knight see his skill with arrows as what it's worth. Limalisha (To be added...) Princess Guinevere Rather than Tigre himself, Guinevere holds a great respect to Urs, whom choice to let Tigre develop his talent in archery despite knowing the difficulties his son will have among Brune nobles (rather than force him to train in sword and spear), inspire herself to struggle against her position as just a princess without any power. Rivals and Enemies Damad One of Muozinel top general and also Tigre's rival during the conflict between Brune and Muozinel. While Tigre and his allies doesn't consider Damad as a friend, he held trust for the Muozinel soldier owing to their experience fighting together against Rusalka, where Damad's intervention saved their life. Eliot Bloom Godwin Nathaniel Galahad Asvarre (to be added...) Demons Leshy (To be added...) Zmei A mysterious figure who Torbalan (To be added...) Deities Tir Na Fal Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death. Tigre once heard the goddess' voice via the Black Bow and was also the one who put Tigre through many trials either by talking to him through the Black Bow. Tir Na Fal chose Tigre as a master of the Black Bow. Notes (To be added...) Reference Category:Relationships